Miettes
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: À une heure avancée de la nuit, deux silhouettes marchaient dans la rue. La mission était terminée, il fallait désormais panser les plaies.


A une heure avancée de la nuit, deux silhouettes marchaient dans la rue. L'homme soutenait la femme, vaguement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Sa démarche était peu assurée, un passant aurait pu croire qu'elle était ivre. Mais s'il l'avait regardée de plus près, il aurait pu constater que ce n'était pas l'alcool qui l'avait mise dans cet état, et que son visage, d'ordinaire si parfait, était couvert de sang. Elle avait la lèvre fendue, de nombreuses plaies, et un bleu commençait à se former sur sa joue droite. Oui, la mission confiée à Natasha Romanoff s'était mal passée.

Elle n'avait pas été découverte, mais avait dû subir les coups injustifiés de la cible du SHIELD, car elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer. Si elle avait répliqué, il l'aurait probablement tuée. Oui, il faisait partie de ces hommes qui aimaient faire souffrir les femmes sans raison. Il en choisissait une au hasard parmi celles mises à sa disposition, et il y allait. Pour le plaisir de dominer. D'avoir tous les pouvoirs sur un être. De faire mal. Mais elle dira plus tard dans la semaine que ces blessures en "_valaient la peine_", que ça faisait partie de leur job de "_se sacrifier pour la mission_".

Clint Barton, également membre du SHIELD et partenaire de la Veuve Noire, n'était pas d'accord. Il lui en voulait de s'être laissée faire, il en voulait à Nick Fury de leur avoir confié une mission comme celle-ci, mais celui à qui il en voulait le plus était lui-même. Il était arrivé trop tard sur place, n'avait pas pu intervenir plus tôt, et voilà le résultat. Il l'avait ramassée à la petite cuillère.

Il y pensait encore quand il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre de motel, et quand il l'aida à s'installer sur le lit. Il alla chercher la trousse de soins qu'il emmenait toujours avec lui, et remplit une bassine d'eau. Non, elle n'avait pas voulu aller à l'hôpital. Trop de monde, trop de risques qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre.

Elle grimaça quand il désinfecta sa lèvre abîmée, mais ne dit rien. Il l'aida à se doucher, à se changer, et à l'instant où sa tête toucha l'oreiller, ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et elle plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves. Oui, il avait rajouté des somnifères dans le verre d'eau qu'il lui avait tendu quelques minutes auparavant. Elle le savait, mais elle avait quand même bu. Elle avait besoin de dormir, de s'échapper de la réalité.

Il était trois heures passés. Clint tournait en rond dans la chambre. Il ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, la voir dans cet état l'avait chamboulé. Peut être trop chamboulé. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit si sensible quand il s'agissait de Natasha, sa partenaire depuis maintenant plusieurs mois ?

Peut être qu'il n'était également plus lui-même quand, une fois assuré que la jeune femme dormait profondément, il avait saisi son arme, s'était directement rendu chez l'homme qui l'avait brisée, et qu'il l'avait abattu froidement d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Il voulait lui faire payer, le faire souffrir, mais il n'en avait pas eu la patience.

Il était ensuite rentré au motel, et avait fait face à la plus terrible insomnie de sa vie. Non pas qu'il était perturbé parce qu'il venait de tuer un homme, c'était après tout une partie de son métier. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à agir sans réfléchir, sans se contrôler un minimum? Il avait fait ça pour une femme avec laquelle il passait son temps à se disputer, et qui l'avait frappé en pleine figure le jour de leur première mission commune. Ce jour-là, ils n'avaient pas échangé deux phrases qu'ils étaient certains de ne jamais tomber d'accord sur quoi que ce soit, et après l'avoir gratifié d'un beau bleu sur la tempe, elle avait quitté la pièce en jurant dans sa langue maternelle. Il sourit en y repensant.

Le lendemain matin, ils n'évoquèrent pas ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Natasha se doutait de ce que Clint avait fait, et lui se doutait qu'elle se doutait. Il ne valait mieux pas en parler. L'affaire était, après tout, classée.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

** Si je vous retrouve ici, en bas de cette page, c'est que vous avez eu le courage de lire ce premier OS sur l'univers d'Avengers. Je vous avoue que je n'étais pas partie pour le poster au départ, je voulais simplement l'enfouir dans un dossier de mon ordinateur, et ne plus en parler. **

**Mais je n'aime pas trop faire ça. On passe du temps à écrire quelque chose, on a une idée bien précise en tête, et au final on ne la partage pas. Bon, je l'ai déjà fait, mais pas cette fois :)**

**J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu, ou du moins que ça ne vous a pas trop déplu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^.**


End file.
